Mario Bros (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
'Summary' The Mario series is an extremely popular franchise that holds some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo within its constraints, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to defeat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest video games Nintendo has as well, Mario being one of the very first characters they made, even before other massively popular Nintendo characters such as Link, Kirby and even Samus Aran. Technically, the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where Mario (then known as "Jumpman") has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong, who, in present day, became Cranky Kong, and save his girlfriend, who, at the time, was Pauline. As time went by, they became some of the world's most well-known video game characters since 1985 (the actual start to the franchise) after the release of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES, being the singular game to save the video game industry after its crash in 1982 with E.T. on the Atari. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. Some more complex ones come from their RPG games, featuring some stories so great, they become renowned as masterpieces. There's a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. The canon is a bit confusing, but producer Shigeru Miyamoto had cleared it up in an interview, revealing the series to have no canon at all, as well as no consistency and loose continuity. Therefore, the franchise is one of few that sources can be picked and chosen to the author's liking. For example, many people leave out things like Super Mario Galaxy or Super Paper Mario for fairness reasons, whilst others will leave out low-ends, and others will leave out high-ends. It's also one of the only franchises where the characters technically require to be documented with multiple keys, since it has no canon and a very loose continuity, as well as zero consistency. 'Power of this Verse' The Super Mario Bros. franchise is commonly low-balled due to its cartoonish appearance and light-hearted nature. When in reality, its characters are some of the strongest and most haxxed out there, even though they're not the strongest there are. For example, the lowest feats the characters ever demonstrated was in the original Donkey Kong Arcade games, where the characters collapsed buildings, or shook large structures. Pretty amazing the lowest they ever were was Tier 8. Nowadays, the weakest characters are still Tier 7, even including Bowser's Minions, and almost every character has some sort of way of reaching even Tier 3. The lowest feats the main characters have are still planet level to large star level, or even higher. And the true main characters' standard tiers—the seven Star Children—are multi-galaxy level, with many others' standard tiers scaling to this. It should also be brought up that the franchise has some of the most powerful and prominent displays of magic. The franchise is highly diverse in its feats, characters ranging anywhere from Tier 7 to Tier 1, and is far faster than most give it credit for. The characters are also very heavy on hax, that being one of the biggest things they have on their side in a debate. What with attack potency, speed and hax being the three most important things for a debate, here's a few feats in each category from this franchise. 'Attack Potency' As scaling for some of the weaker characters, a Tier 7 feat accomplished in Super Mario World would be Mario/Luigi lifting and punting a castle, which then resulted in its destruction. This feat is small city level+, and is used as the basis for scaling Bowser's Minions, as many have demonstrated better feats than most would expect. Many characters have destroyed exact replicas of themselves, such as Bowser destroying Dark Bowser, Mario defeating Dreamy Mario, Mario defeating Doopliss, the Heroes of Light defeating Shadoo, etc. So many characters are very impressive in that, either their power cannot be perfectly copied, or they simply can increase their powers in response to certain needs. Which also seems to be the case in many other instances as well... The characters in the franchise vary their powers greatly—like the wizard Kamek, who went from creating a mountain level tornado, to blasting Mario across the universe with one magical attack in Super Mario Galaxy. Of course, there are other characters like King Boo, who could materialize the mansion in the original Luigi's Mansion, which contained five universe-sized realms inside, and then, in the sequel, the Paranormal Dimension relied on his power, so when Luigi captured King Boo, the Paranormal Dimension—along with its other universe-sized zones—ceased to exist. This is also similar with Black Jewel, whose defeat collapsed his realm, turning it into an empty void—no time, nor any space. Mario villains are normally the characters that get the most power, which then scales to Mario and his cohorts, if he has any at the time. This is why Mario normally ends up inconsistent, what with so many differently powered villains to be scaled to. That is also why all characters—except a select few, such as characters that only appeared in one to three games—have multiple keys. So they can have their power documented within their many appearances. One of the most impressive series of games, feats-wise, would be the 3-D Mario games. This is without counting the RPGs and Paper Mario, which have far better feats. Within Super Mario 64, Bowser utilized the Power Stars to create his own individual worlds within the walls and paintings of the castle. Thus, he created his own space-times within them, as they are separate. Even so, they were confirmed in Super Mario Galaxy 2 to be the size of galaxies, so it doesn't scale to full-sized universes. However, this is still a High 3-A feat for creating space-time continuums that are less than universal in scale. Then came along Super Mario Sunshine, with a tropical island resort. Shadow Mario is the main villain here, who turns out to be Bowser Junior in disguise. By cursing the island, Shadow Mario creates the Secret Levels, which have infinite voids, and endlessly expanding stars in the backgrounds. Thus, he created ten space-time continuums that are universe-sized, if not more if the infinite voids are taken as truly infinite, rather than just immensely vast, making them 2-C in this game. Then, the Super Mario Galaxy games came out, providing some of the absolute highest statistics for any Mario character. There are countless galaxy level beings known as "Luma" within the first Galaxy game alone. The first Galaxy game introduced some amazing attack potency feats, such as Bowser creating an entire galaxy in the heart of the universe, and creating a reactor which would stabilize this galaxy, and allow him to rule every corner of the universe with that galaxy as his throne. Of course, Mario and Luigi intervene, as Bowser kidnaps Peach and takes her to the very center of the universe to rule alongside him. After Mario invades the galaxy and defeats Bowser through physical combat for one of the only times outside of the RPGs, the Koopa falls into a star, seemingly killed. Mario then frees the last Grand Star that had been powering the reactor, but unfortunately, this destabilizes the reactor. The reactor then collapses on Bowser, forming a supermassive black hole. This black hole begins consuming everything around it, and begins sucking Mario, Peach, Luigi and everyone else inside. The Lumas then sacrifice themselves to hold off the black hole, as Rosalina—a character Mario assisted throughout the game, and who returned the favor by taking him and his team of Toads and Luigi to Bowser's galaxy—then shields the heroes. The black hole then begins collapsing as well, and inhales everything around it, threatening even the very fabric of the universe. The black hole then collapses, and creates a Big Bang, destroying the entire universe and leaving it as nothingness. Mario and Rosalina speak briefly, and then the latter recreates the entire universe and its timeline (which had also been annihilated), allowing the characters to live once more. It is revealed in the official prima guide that Bowser actually survived this explosion, and only came out lightly dazed, which shows that Mario, Luigi and Bowser were Low 2-C in this game. The sequel came out and featured Bowser eating the Grand Star—the same thing that collapsed the universe in the first game—and becoming giant. Mario does battle with Bowser across several universes as he creates a black hole to consume another universe. Mario manages to stop him, also achieving one his best feats of speed. The next category will talk about that. Unfortunately, these remarkable feats that are just shy of Tier 2, or are Tier 2, came to an end with Super Mario 3D Land and World. But in their place came some useful power-ups. In the RPGs, the characters reach their highest feats in the entire franchise. With their very first RPG game, Culex was stated to be the master of space and time, and to consume time in the English text. However, the Japanese text is far more reliable, stating Culex is a knight from Vanda, crossing dimensions to return to his home. He was looking for a fighter to battle him, and is the holder of time and creation since its beginning, all the way to its end. This is basically grounds for Low 2-C and infinite speed, already putting the characters stronger than even the 3-D Mario incarnations via speed, plus being around their power. Discounting Sunshine, of course. Then the M&L series and Paper Mario series started up, being true successors to their predecessor in terms of power. In the first Paper Mario game alone, the characters reached High 2-A thanks to the power of wishes and the Star Rod. The Star Spirits are 2-A for creating Dream Depot, which is described as an entirely transcendent realm, and guarding said realm as well as the Star Rod since the beginning of time itself. The Star Rod is stated to take the wishes of all—kinda the wish version of Dream Depot, which takes the dreams of all. Speaking of which, the Star Spirits guard and preserve Dream Depot as well, which contains enough dreams (which are converted into universes) to equate into the quintillions, and is infinite in size. The Star Rod and Dream Depot are both stated to take the wishes and dreams of all, respectively, and to be the true things to contain them. For protecting against potential threats to the two, and for creating Dream Depot, the transcendent realm, they are easily 2-A. With this info in mind, the Star Rod makes the user invincible to any physical attack, mental attack or any hax whatsoever. Thus, kinda like the Chaos Heart, it must've increased Bowser's power infinitely. Now, it's true that Bowser's power was progressively getting stronger, and he was stopped by the Star Beam. But Bowser hadn't fully tapped into the Star Rod's power yet, either. Not until Kammy activated the platform, allowing him to do so. This is when not even the Star Beam and Star Spirits could stop him. It was the power of wishes that allowed Mario to infinitely increase his own power and fight with Bowser on similar grounds. So, the first Paper Mario had 2-A feats, and with artifacts and outside help, High 2-A feats. Unfortunately, the M&L series started out weak, being only multi-continent level for beating down Bowletta, who was going to conquer the continent-sized countries of the Mushroom Kingdom and BeanBean Kingdom, then destroy and recreate a new country to replace both. The series stayed this weak with Partners in Time, facing yet another continental foe. But Bowser's Inside Story came along and powered the series up drastically, allowing them to reach Low 2-C, and even 2-C by the end of the game. Chakron has the power of outer space and Earth and, with such power, he can do anything. He then implies he's at one with the universe, and even has powers such as Omnipresence and Nigh-Omniscience to back it up. He then states that the dark power is a cosmic threat, making the Dark Star and Dark Fawful Low 2-C via scaling to him, or via being universal threats (depends on the definition of "cosmic" you use). Dark Bowser dwarfed Chakron, and was the combined might of the Dark Star, Dark Fawful and Bowser, easily making him 2-C. The game concludes with Mario and Luigi three-shotting Bowser and the two sides fixing the kingdom. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door came about, and maintained the power of the previous game. Unfortunately, the game itself only has a large star level+ feat, and maybe a universal+ feat, but by scaling, the characters should still be around the same power as they were in the original. Plenty of hax was added in this installment, however, including possession from the Shadow Queen, force-field manipulation and tons of durability negating elemental magic from Sir Grodus, the Crystal Stars with healing, reality warping, supernova generation, etc. Then, the two strongest incarnations of both series came along, making it as powerful as it is today. Super Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In the former, the characters struggle against Count Bleck and his pack of minions, who tear open The Void, a dimensional black hole that erases all existence—all worlds (universes), all dimensions (spatial as well as temporal), all timelines and time periods (making it as if they never existed at all, and never will exist again) and all possibilities (erasing everything and allowing the user to make their own multiverse). The Void even erases abstract concepts, souls and not even the afterlife is safe from its wrath. And what with the Marioverse's references to String Theory, this is a powerful 11-dimensional feat. Dimentio actually scales to this via matching The Void perfectly. Not to mention that characters can casually stand inside The Void itself, making them easily very durable, even surviving it after it wiped Sammer's Kingdom from existence. So, the characters' base forms are high complex multiverse level in this game. This actually provides insane speed for them, which we'll touch on soon enough. And not to mention the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart, which infinitely increases the user's power, making them low hyperverse level. In the latter, the verse gained three characters: Antasma, Zeekeeper and Dreamy Bowser. Antasma casually warps and manipulates the Dream World—an entire universe—and over 100,000,000 years ago, he utilized the Dark Stone. The story of Dream Team is that, 100,000,000 years ago, there was a bat king named Antasma, who seized the Dark Stone—a wish granting artifact—and sought to fulfill his own wish—to rule the world! He opened attack on Pi'illo Island, and the Pi'illos fought back, sending the race into an all-out war with Antasma. The Pi'illos—accompanied with Zeekeeper—battled against Antasma, cornering him. They planned on trapping him in the Dream World for eternity. But right as he was about to be sealed, he smashed the Dark Stone, petrifying the Pi'illos, causing the so-called "fall" of the Pi'illo Kingdom. The events of the game then rolled around, where scientists and archaeologists alike were seeking answers to Pi'illo Isle, and were in the works of transforming the island into a resort. Peach gets kidnapped by Antasma, Mario and Luigi awaken Dreambert—the prince of the Pi'illos—and the game gets going. Antasma eventually teams up with Bowser, and they steal the Dream Stone—the alternate to the Dark Stone—and begin their conquering. At the end of the game, Bowser absorbs the Dream Stone, becoming Dreamy Bowser. Apparently, the Dream Stone takes the dreams of those from Pi'illo Island, and contains them within it as universes. So when Bowser became Dreamy Bowser, he was the literal embodiment of all its universes, which also reaches the quintillions in numbers. Mario fights Dreamy Bowser alongside Luigi, and they defeat him, shattering the Dream Stone to dust. Yup! They reduced a multiverse '''to dust. Of course, these games aren't the only ones with remarkable feats. In Mario Party 5, Bowser plans on destroying all of Dream Depot, and recreating it with his own dreams. As pointed out above, this consisted of quintillions of universes and was infinite in size. Sure, Bowser states he'll destroy them one-by-one. But the manual implies he'll destroy everything within no time at all. And he also never gives a time he'll take to recreate it, so we can't assume much behind that. Besides, as it is infinite, and he was stated to be a threat to it all, he likely only destroyed them one-by-one due to lack of range. He's 2-A either way. And Mario Party 9 adds tons of Tier 4 feats into the mix, including a black hole that ranges from High 4-C to 4-B, and absorbing Mini-Stars to reach levels of 4-B to 4-A. Overall, the verse is highly powerful in attack potency, with its lowest-tiers in Tier 7 ranging from small city+ to small island levels, and its god-tiers reaching high complex multiverse and low hyperverse levels. '''Speed As some of the lowest feats the characters' standard tiers and lowest-tiers are scaled to, there is outspeeding lightning and running the planet's equator in fifteen seconds, which is Mach 7,781. The 2-D Mario outsped lightning, while the 3-D Mario is scaled into the latter feat. Once again, Mario is very inconsistent here because he mostly scales to others. But surprisingly, Mario has plenty of his own speed feats. He took action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon at sub-relativistic speeds, and in Super Mario 64, doubled Koopa the Quick's speed, which reached Mach 1, the speed of sound, making him supersonic in that game. However, that's an immense low-end, and is never used in any of the profiles. Atop of this, Mario has accomplished feats such as remaining unfazed in close proximity to black holes in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6 (Which is also the gif and the only one where he isn't necessarily "unfazed"), Mario Party 8 and Mario Party 9, putting him a little into faster than light+, over ten times the speed of light. Many characters accomplish these feats, and it's scaled to their Mario Party keys. Not to mention two MFTL+ feats in those games. In Mario Party 3, the characters battle Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to Earth in seconds, and in Mario Party 9, Bowser and Bowser Junior keep up with the Mini-Stars, which flew out of a black hole in less than a second, and began soaring back to their original placements across the universe. And most of these have just been Mario Party feats, as you've likely noticed. Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno and Mallow all defeat Culex, who was—as pointed out above—crossing between dimensions, and outside of time and space. Present within a dimensional rift, making him infinite in speed. The characters kept up with him, but they also maintained their own movements within the same dimensional rift. This makes them infinite in speed. It should also be brought up that Dreamy Luigi flew out to a distant constellation in less than a second, making him massively faster than light+. And Antasma, Zeekeeper, Mario, Luigi and Dreamy Bowser all scale to this as well. Antasma for keeping up with Mario empowered by Dreamy Luigi, Zeekeeper for outspeeding a powered up Dreamy Luigi, Mario for fighting Antasma after he'd stolen Dreamy Luigi from him and powered himself up utilizing Dreamy Luigi and for impressing Zeekeeper with his speed, Luigi for scaling to Mario and Dreamy Bowser, and Dreamy Bowser for not only being superior to Antasma, but for being able to keep up with Mario. The scaling works out really well, making all the main characters in Dream Team consistently around the same levels of power and speed, with a few understandable acceptions, such as Antasma and Bowser's Minions. And while not nearly as impressive, Dreamy Luigi also flew out into the Sun in less than a second, making him around 500x faster than light. Mario also swam past a sea of stars in Super Paper Mario, crossing millions of lightyears in seconds. And in Super Mario Galaxy 2, he gains the best MFTL+ feat within the franchise. In the beginning of the game, prior to Bowser kidnapping Peach, as well as Mario getting involved, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors, and was keeping up with it. Whilst it was being piloted by a very skilled flyer, nonetheless. Starship Mario crosses each world in the game in ten seconds, which are entire universes. This means it can cross 9.1 billion lightyears in a second. The screen does not remain static, it actually moves—so the ship is indeed crossing it. Later on in that game, Mario keeps up with Bowser, and even dodges the same meteors that tagged Starship Mario. Thus, Mario, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, could fight, move and react at speeds capable of crossing 9.1 billion lightyears in one second! Characters like Elvin Gadd walked overseas and over hills in three seconds, which is at speeds of Mach 6,534.343277. And remember: he walked that speed, making him at a higher exertion of speed, sub-relativistic. Many characters are faster than Elvin, almost to the point where he's one of the slowest characters in the franchise as a whole, which makes scaling to high speeds easy in the franchise. Yoshi and Raphael the Raven flew to the moon in seconds at sub-relativistic speeds, reacted at that speed and even continued to fight at that speed, if not more, too. Lord Crump returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon in, at worst, a couple hours. So he's pretty deep into either massively faster than light, or likely massively faster than light+. And Sir Grodus, Mario and the Shadow Queen are superior to him. Luma are capable of flying galactic distances, as well as Rosalina in a matter of seconds, and many vehicles, including the karts in Mario Kart 7, the Clown Cars, Comet Observatory and Starship Mario are all massively faster than light+. But the absolute peak speeds in the franchise? Those come from Super Paper Mario. As pointed out above, The Void erases all existence, including all dimensions, making it as if they never even existed at all. With that said, the characters are capable of moving perfectly fine within areas that are effectively outside of existence, with no space and no time whatsoever. Heck, time never existed in that area at all anymore because all time periods and timelines were erased, along with all possibilities. And because the Marioverse is 11-D, that would include super time. This gives the characters immeasurable speed feats, accompanied with their higher dimensional order. Overall, the verse has many feats solidifying their low-ends as massively hypersonic, massively hypersonic+ and sub-relativistic. And at the high-end, they have infinite or even immeasurable speed feats. 'Hax' |-|Magic & Manipulative Abilities= The Marioverse is well-renowned for their magical prowess, including magical attacks, the ability to heal, amplify stats, transmute people or items into mushrooms or even scarecrows, and so on. As a matter of fact, the characters are even stated to specialize in magic, and many characters—like Kamek, Bowser, Shadow Queen and Dimentio—have dozens of abilities that pertain to their magic, including but not limited to: cloning, transmutation (of course), curses (such as Kamek's dust curse, where dust will never clear from what he curses, allowing him to cloak his foe in dust for eternity), creation, reflection manipulation, mind control, summoning, and so on. Outside of magic, though, the characters still have dozens of haxxy abilities. Even a Goomba has telekinesis, and Hammer Bros. have the ability to double durability and manipulate musical magic, as well as some having the power to get even stronger through anger alone. Antasma is ridiculously broken when it comes to dream manipulative abilities. First, he has nightmare inducement, nightmare embodiment, nightmare affinity, nightmare imprisonment, sleep inducement through his nightmare inducement (essentially putting you to sleep by inducing you to have a nightmare) and dream manipulation. What does this equate to? Well, say you're having a good dream. Antasma can manipulate your dream into featuring him. He can then induce you to have a nightmare about him, in which he embodies the entire nightmare. He can then trap you within that nightmare, and gain power from that nightmare. Heck, he's had foes fall asleep within their dream, causing them to have double nightmares, gaining double the power every second. Ridiculous, right? He even has an immunity to sleep manipulation. God-tiers, like King Boo, have the ability to manipulate matter on a subatomic scale, casually materializing and dematerializing structures, which then contain pocket realms within them that are the size of a universe with legitimate celestial bodies. His matter powers are so strong, that the things he decides to materialize are real, and very much detailed, but tricky at the same time. And the things he dematerializes vanish without a trace. He can even tear apart and put back together characters' atoms flawlessly. Speaking of King Boo, he has the ability to trap foes within lifeless paintings for eternity, killing his foe without actually killing them. A power that counters even resurrection or immortality! And he is also the master of illusory, being so skilled that his illusions can be real, yet not be. It's very complex... and some of his illusions include moving within a picture that is otherwise dead, scrambling said picture even though he's not actually present (when at the same time, he is), and even screwing the picture up so badly that a supercomputer crashes. He can transmute things into mere frogs, and his lightning has one hit kill capabilities. Overall, the most haxxed character in the franchise is probably King Boo, with energy manipulation, data manipulation, ally affinity with Boos, reflection manipulation, teleportation, reality warping, telekinesis, force-field generation, fog generation, size manipulation, shapeshifting, corruption manipulation, absolute darkness, regeneration and so much more. Heck, Bowser, the main antagonist, was revealed to have infinite self-resurrection in TTYD, that is just shy of being resuscitation, essentially making it impossible to beat him without something akin to BFR. It should also be noted that almost all characters have dimensional storage, allowing them to hold all sorts of items within a separate space that only they can access. It's also commonly called "hammerspace." Please note that the verse isn't limited to what's been stated above—they have access to even more hax, whether it be on their own, through power-ups, artifacts, or other things. |-|Power-ups= The verse has a wide and diverse set-up of power-ups, granting them a variety of powers and abilities. The most common power-ups are Mushrooms which allow for healing, Fire Flowers which grant pyrokinesis, Feathers which grant flight, and so on and so forth. But when you get into the far stronger power-ups, the franchise can literally beat many characters through those alone. For example, Mario has three caps which he can merge together for various effects. He has the Wing Cap, which grants flight for 25 seconds, the Vanish Cap, which grants intangibility for 25 seconds, and the Metal Cap, which grants metal manipulation, invulnerability and statistics amplification for 25 seconds. He can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, or the Wing Cap with the Metal Cap, gaining all the same abilities. Or, he can use them separately. The Ice Flower is also very overpowered, able to freeze foes solid down to the bones. It immediately hurts them rapidly, and takes an extended period of time to escape from. It's even capable of freezing water and lava upon contact without any problems, and they remain frozen for nearly a whole minute. It also allows for the ability to toss iceballs, which have the same cold effect as mere touching has. And not to mention the severely broken power-ups, such as the Gold Fire Flower. With this, Mario is turned into Gold Mario, and Luigi into Silver Luigi. In these forms, the Bros. no longer flinch from attacks, although they do feel pain. And they can toss golden fireballs/silver fireballs, which turn the foe into lifeless gold/silver. The fireball also sends out a powerful shockwave that extends roughly five and a half feet in diameter, transmuting anything the shockwave hits into lifeless gold/silver. A very dangerous power-up, as getting close and making them lose this power is severely difficult and severely dangerous. One hit, and the foe is now dead. That, accompanied with the size and statistics amplifying Mega Mushroom, the invincibility and quadrupled stats from the Rainbow Star and Starman, the ability to destroy someone or something just by pointing with the Boost Star, and full-on resurrection through resuscitation via 1-Up Mushrooms and 3-Up Moons, and you've got some crazy arsenal. This is all without mention of the White Tanooki Leaf, which grants flight and complete invincibility... forever. The only weakness the White Tanooki has is characters that are thousands of times stronger than it, and poison water. Anything within its realm of power, or someone weaker than it have no hope of ever hurting it. And the only thing it's susceptible to is poison. In Mario-Kun, Mario could even mix the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Feather and P-Wing (flight), Starman (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation) all together and tap into a form so strong, he one-shot Bowser. Overall, the verse has very strong power-ups. |-|Elemental Abilities= The verse has many characters who manipulate elements, including Mario, Luigi, Bowser, King Boo, Black Jewel, Bouldergeist, Metal Mario and many others. Some characters are very diverse—such as King Boo, who can manipulate fire, water, ice and electricity. Some are simply very potent with one element—such as Bowser, Black Jewel and Metal Mario with fire and Bouldergeist with rock. And some are very potent in one, and have a few side elements—such as Mario with fire, air and electricity, and Luigi with electricity, fire, air and ice. King Boo can manipulate the aforementioned elements minorly. Not to a marvelous extent. But he can still manipulate them nonetheless, such as materializing them and such, as well as breathing or shooting them. Bowser isn't the most skilled fire manipulator in the franchise, but he is still highly experienced—able to blanket continents with fire, sprout columns of flame, throw fireballs or fire boomerangs, or simply breath fire. Luigi is highly skilled with electricity, able to shoot balls of it or fire lightning strikes with the Thunderhand, which are capable of creating craters, meaning it's 30,000°C and 100,000 amps, which is 100,000x more deadly than what can fry, shut down and kill a normal body. His fire doesn't go beyond small fireballs, his air doesn't go beyond small tornadoes, and his ice doesn't go beyond small iceballs. But all three are still very powerful. His fire will be explained when Mario's is, his air can still knock over powerhouses in the franchise, and his ice can still freeze someone solid within a thick block of ice, given that they're weak enough. Mario is remarkably skilled with fire. Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. Mario can even activate the Firebrand for more potent fire, and he can shoot beams of fire, create a force-field of it, cloak a weapon in it, blast out massive balls of fire that leave flames in their wake, or even materialize a miniature star, which has heat far superior to anything he's ever done before. What's crazy is, the Fire Flower enhances this even farther. Metal Mario is equal to this minus all the extra abilities, and Luigi's fire is about half the power of Mario's. His wind doesn't go beyond causing small gusts or creating legitimate EF3 tornadoes, his electricity doesn't go beyond infusing it into his punches or letting out a short-range burst of electricity. But both are still highly effective and powerful. |-|Artifacts= There are dozens of artifacts in the verse that grant severely overpowered hax. Some of these are mere doubling of attack potency and durability, or increasing speed and such. But a lot can go far beyond that. The series contains many artifacts with the ability to grant wishes, including the Star Rod, Royal Stickers, Dream Stone, Dark Stone and Magical Paintbrush. But the strongest one is the Star Rod, able to grant any wish whatsoever, effectively giving it meta-wish granting, the almighty form of the power, while the rest simply have wish granting. Of course, there's artifacts like the Crystal Stars that were talked about way above, but there are even better artifacts. For one, there are very cheap weapons called "Earlier Times" and "Retry Clocks." What these do is, say Mario dies, and has no 1-Up Mushrooms... right? Well, the second he dies, the Retry Clock/Earlier Time will activate, and rewind time back to the start of the fight. Mario and his foe will regain all items they had used, and will be restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Mario retains the memories of his defeat—his opponent, however, does not. It essentially allows Mario to save scum his way to victory, learning all aspects of his foe's fighting style. And with dimensional storage, he's able to hold 99 of each, basically allowing him to restart the fight up to 198 times should he need to. And then, there's the F.L.U.D.D. with power exceeding that of power washers, and the Poltergust with several elemental abilities as well as intangibility nullification. But the absolute most powerful artifacts in the verse? That's the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts. The former grants void manipulation (And The Void has godly destruction on an 11-dimensional scale), invulnerability, life creation, black hole creation, reality warping, duplication, flight, time manipulation, dark magic, time paradoxal resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and resistance to life and death concept manipulation. The last one basically allows the user to resist an enemy manipulating concepts to instantly kill them, making it very useful against users of concept manipulation in that regard. The latter grants healing, stamina restoration, dimensional travel, reality reset and time paradoxal resistance. They can also be summoned from anywhere so long as love and trust is within that area. Even with all this, please note that there are still more artifacts with useful hax in the verse besides the ones pointed out here. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: Adamjensen2030 MetalMario875 Paleomario66 Withersoul 235 SKeLeTrust Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles Heroes Marioodyssey-1280-1497373316757_1280w.jpg|'Mario'|link=Mario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Mrkb-heroes-4-luigi_291926.jpg|'Luigi'|link=Luigi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Super-mario-odessey-trailer-00_01_42_10-still025.jpg|'Princess Peach'|link=Princess Peach (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 177695-large.png|'Princess Daisy'|link=Princess Daisy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Yoshi1.jpg|'Yoshi'|link=Yoshi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_eu9UVtW8CJ0T.jpg|'Toad'|link=Toad (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_pMSdC4n0iXuD.png|'Rosalina'|link=Rosalina (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sfavillotto.jpg|'Lumas'|link=Lumas (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-BirdoCannonSwing.png|'Birdo'|link=Birdo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Toadette.jpg|'Toadette'|link=Toadette (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Toadsworth.jpg|'Toadsworth'|link=Toadsworth (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Tedibert.png|'Prince Dreambert'|link=Prince Dreambert (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Luigi-mansion-e-gadd.jpg|'Professor Elvin Gadd'|link=Professor Elvin Gadd (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 PM64_Star_Spirits.png|'Star Spirits'|link=Star Spirits (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 SPM_Merlon.png|'Merlon'|link=Merlon (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 2777927-2088496541-500px.jpg|'Geno'|link=Geno (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 300px-Mallow.jpg|'Mallow'|link=Mallow (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sunshine_oiseau_de_sable.png|'Sand Bird'|link=Sand Bird (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 267dcebfa3cf0ada0de5ce292369097c41d3e684_hq.jpg|'Princess Shokora'|link=Princess Shokora (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 AshleyandRed.png|'Ashley & Red'|link=Ashley & Red (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Wwimpg_kat_ana_800.png|'Kat and Ana'|link=Kat and Ana (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Zeekeeper1.png|'Zeekeeper'|link=Zeekeeper (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Donkeykongcountryreturns1280jpg-2e421e_400w.jpg|'Donkey Kong'|link=Donkey Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_mUpbcHqPWmNs.jpg|'Diddy Kong'|link=Diddy Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Dixie-kong-donkey-kong-country-tropical-freeze-2.35.jpg|'Dixie Kong'|link=Dixie Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Crankykong1280jpg-e96fbe_400w.jpg|'Cranky Kong'|link=Cranky Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Top5scarchar.png|'Lanky Kong'|link=Lanky Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Chunky_kong_01_595.png|'Chunky Kong'|link=Chunky Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Tumblr_n0kdv2hFqF1rrftcdo1_1280.png|'Ancient Sages'|link=Ancient Sages (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Koopa Troop Members Koopa_Troopa.png|'Koopa'|link=Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Goomba.png|'Goomba'|link=Goomba (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Bullet_Bill1.jpg|'Bullet Bill'|link=Bullet Bill (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 42f90a4732fb8d1198755b6e34606c92a50d2f88.jpg|'Hammer Bro'|link=Hammer Bro (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Wiggler1.jpg|'Wiggler'|link=Wiggler (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy Guy'|link=Shy Guy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 BombBoo.jpg|'Bomb Boo'|link=Bomb Boo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Neutral Wario_Treasure_Room.jpg|'Wario'|link=Wario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 207878_mario-party-4-waluigi-ending-youtube_1920x1080_h.jpg|'Waluigi'|link=Waluigi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Caco-Gazapo.jpg|'Nabbit'|link=Nabbit (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 2bd6f63048fe5abb38878ef3b42797b9--mario-and-luigi-mario-bros.jpg|'Chakron'|link=Chakron (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 5744d6c72df0d.jpg|'Metal Mario'|link=Metal Mario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Doopliss Fanart (No Background).png|'Doopliss'|link=Doopliss (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Mario-Kart-8-15.jpg|'Lakitu'|link=Lakitu (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 SPM_Queen_Jaydes.png|'Queen Jaydes'|link=Queen Jaydes (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Villains 9898909b1febce268ebda4237b2d2b73.jpg|'Bowser'|link=Bowser (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Bowser-jr-mario-kart-8-4.34.jpg|'Bowser Jr'|link=Bowser Jr (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 60d.png|'Ludwig Von Koopa'|link=Ludwig Von Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Wendy-o-koopa-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u-and-3ds-38.6.jpg|'Wendy O. Koopa'|link=Wendy O. Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Morton-koopa-jr-mario-kart-8-9.86.jpg|'Morton Koopa Jr'|link=Morton Koopa Jr (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Roy-koopa-new-super-mario-bros-u-1.08.jpg|'Roy Koopa'|link=Roy Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 New_super_mario_bros_u_iggy_koopa_by_legend_tony980-d5m30qg.png|'Iggy Koopa'|link=Iggy Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 1.jpg|'Larry Koopa'|link=Larry Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-Kammy2.jpg|'Kammy Koopa'|link=Kammy Koopa (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 King-boo-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-character-artwork.jpg|'King Boo'|link=King Boo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Petey-piranha-mario-and-luigi-paper-jam-6.65.jpg|'Petey Piranha'|link=Petey Piranha (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 779px-Fawful_artwork_MLBiS.png|'Fawful'|link=Fawful (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Kamek_2.jpg|'Kamek'|link=Kamek (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 A3c27bde41771e81c8b3f914d4cfbb4b6f6a4ef0_hq.jpg|'Antasma'|link=Antasma (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Dimentio_l1.jpg|'Dimentio'|link=Dimentio (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Count_Bleck1.jpg|'Count Bleck'|link=Count Bleck (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Shadow_Queen_Full_Body.png|'Shadow Queen'|link=Shadow Queen (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 627249-exor.jpg|'Exor'|link=Exor (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Th-1445470573.jpg|'Culex'|link=Culex (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Rudy_the_clown_by_pathwreck-d5ujtcq.jpg|'Rudy the Clown'|link=Rudy the Clown (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 GoldenDiva1.jpg|'Golden Diva'|link=Golden Diva (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 14288153_874668885966642_2133056785_n.jpg|'Cackletta'|link=Cackletta (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_pdAp05rfr4Fy.jpg|'Shake King'|link=Shake King (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Smithy-SMRPG.png|'Smithy'|link=Smithy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Shroob1.jpg|'Shroob'|link=Shroob (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 6edff02f.png|'Mimi'|link=Mimi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-Wart_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|'Wart'|link=Wart (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Solo_art_for_Boom_Boom.jpg|'Boom Boom'|link=Boom Boom (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-Pom_pom1.png|'Pom Pom'|link=Pom Pom (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Bouldergeist1.jpg|'Bouldergeist'|link=Bouldergeist (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 King_K._Rool.png|'King K. Rool'|link=King K. Rool (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Tiki_tong_smb4_trophy.png|'Tiki Tong'|link=Tiki Tong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Lord_Fredrik1.jpg|'Lord Fredrik'|link=Lord Fredrik (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 180px-Flypig.png|'Wizpig'|link=Wizpig (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Karate_kong_01_595.png|'Karate Kong'|link=Karate Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 275px-Ghastly_King.jpg|'Ghastly King'|link=Ghastly King (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Sir_grodus_by_sskingdomsfury-d82kp8f.png|'Sir Grodus'|link=Sir Grodus (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 BlackJewel.png|'Black Jewel'|link=Black Jewel (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 200px-Shadoo.png|'Shadoo'|link=Shadoo (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Ruined Dragon SMO.jpg|'Ruined Dragon'|link=Ruined Dragon (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Spewart.jpg|'Spewart'|link=Spewart (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Rango.jpg|'Rango'|link=Rango (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Harriet.jpg|'Harriet'|link=Harriet (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Topper.jpg|'Topper'|link=Topper (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030 Weapon Profiles FireFlowerMK8.png|'Fire Flower'|link=Fire Flower (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Ice_Flower.jpg|'Ice Flower'|link=Ice Flower (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Gold_Flower.jpg|'Gold Fire Flower'|link=Gold Fire Flower (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Invincibility_Leaf_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|'Invincibility Leaf'|link=Invincibility Leaf (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Totallyhammered.jpg|'Hammer'|link=Hammer (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 5c8d25fd91143ce87fe4b799c2bb891b85d57439_00.jpg|'Rock Mushroom'|link=Rock Mushroom (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 SpinyShellMK8.png|'Blue Shell'|link=Blue Shell (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Star_MP9_glow.png|'Power Star'|link=Power Star (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 1211009-grand_star.png|'Grand Star'|link=Grand Star (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 The_Star_Wand.jpg|'Star Rod'|link=Star Rod (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Crystalstars.jpg|'Crystal Stars'|link=Crystal Stars (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 The_Pure_Hearts.png|'Pure Hearts'|link=Pure Hearts (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 180px-SPM_Chaos_Heart.png|'Chaos Heart'|link=Chaos Heart (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 900x.jpg|'Mega Mushroom'|link=Mega Mushroom (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 DreamStone1.png|'Dream Stone'|link=Dream Stone (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Dark_Stone2.png|'Dark Stone'|link=Dark Stone (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 MetalCAP1.png|'Metal Cap'|link=Metal Cap (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Double_Cherry_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|'Double Cherry'|link=Double Cherry (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 SMRPG_EarlierTimes.png|'Earlier Times'|link=Earlier Times (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Cappy_Standard.png|'Cappy'|link=Cappy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Tiara.png|'Tiara'|link=Tiara (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Oie_KBx0AR1IbvK2.jpg|'Power Moon'|link=Power Moon (Canon)/Adamjensen2030 Spin-offs (This page covers the main franchise. There are other related and spin-off series) Note: This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a seperate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded uncanon until official sources specify Category:Adamjensen2030